


Protocolo A.Z | The Walking Dead

by oceanlilies



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, en el final que publico en esta historia negan no existe, hay mil personajes originales, la historia tendrá un final alternativo, shane es una persona de mierda pero un personaje genial
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanlilies/pseuds/oceanlilies
Summary: Julia Watson lleva años preparándose para el apocalipsis. Siempre fue como un juego para ella y sus mejores amigos pero, cuando este finalmente llega, descubrirá que nada podría haberla preparado para lo que le espera: la supervivencia ya no es un juego, sino una necesidad.





	Protocolo A.Z | The Walking Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones previas:
> 
> -En esta historia, Rick apenas pasa dos meses en coma.  
> -Sí existe cierta cultura sobre la temática zombie.  
> -El fanfic sigue la serie desde el principio hasta más o menos la mitad de la cuarta temporada, donde me separaré de la original.  
> -Negan no existe en esta línea argumental (sí en el final alternativo que publicaré).  
> -Habrá salseo, sí, pero justificado. Las relaciones amorosas llevan tiempo.  
> -Imaginad a Hailee Steinfeld como Julia Watson (es lo que hago yo).
> 
> Y ya está. Si queréis estar un poco más al día de lo que sucede por aquí, podéis seguirme en Twitter: mi usuario es mornomon. Un beso.

Julia Watson había estado horas en la biblioteca estudiando para su examen de derecho penal el día en que el mundo se fue a la mierda. 

La radio llevaba días hablando de un extraño virus que causaba fiebre, malestar, vómitos y diarreas varias, pero Julia no tenía tiempo para esas chorradas. Los exámenes finales de la universidad se acercaban, y ella necesitaba estar preparada. 

De modo que allí estaba, sentada en uno de los rincones más escondidos de la biblioteca de su facultad cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, interrumpiendo a Bach en plena sinfonía. Julia se quitó los auriculares, irritada, justo a tiempo de escuchar a un agitado bibliotecario:

—Salgan ordenadamente del edificio y vayan a sus casas —pero la salida no fue nada ordenada. 

La gente, al ver los numerosos coches de policía a través de los amplios ventanales, corrió hacia las salidas y en todas direcciones, gritando como energúmenos. Julia recogió sus cosas lentamente, sabiendo que correr no iba a servir de nada si la gente seguía taponando su propia salida. Mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio, sacó su móvil. Twitter parecía a punto de explotar. Pasó rápidamente los tweets, que parecían absurdos en su mayoría, pero una palabra no dejaba de repetirse: zombie. Extrañada, se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y leyó: “hay un tío caminando por mi calle y os juro que parece un zombie”, “os dije que el apocalipsis zombie llegaría”. Su primer instinto fue pensar que aquello se trataba de una broma de mal gusto o de que a la gente, simplemente, se le había ido la pinza, pero ni siquiera ella era tan estúpida. Lo primero que hizo fue enviar un SMS a su mejor amigo: “protocolo a.z”.

Apenas había dado a enviar cuando una mujer a la que reconoció como su profesora de psiquiatría forense pasó a su lado como una exhalación, golpeándola con fuerza en el proceso. La señora Miller nunca corría, y fue entonces cuando Julia supo que algo gordo estaba pasando. Se colgó bien la mochila de los hombros, sacó la llave del candado de su bicicleta y se guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo con cremallera de la chaqueta. No iba a quedarse a comprobar si lo de los zombies era cierto. 

Corrió hacia la primera puerta que vio disponible y se lanzó a través de ella sin pensar. Sólo se detuvo cuando escuchó un suave chapoteo bajo sus pies. Conteniendo las arcadas, miró hacia abajo y deseó de inmediato no haberlo hecho. Sus deportivas negras estaban sobre un enorme charco de lo que -según su conocimiento adquirido durante largas sesiones de cine de terror- parecía sangre. Se volvió de golpe al escuchar un gruñido tras ella y comprobó que Twitter no mentía.

Lo que antes había sido una persona se acercaba a ella arrastrando los pies por el gastado pavimento. Su piel lucía grisácea bajo la luz de las farolas y un verdadero río de sangre lo cubría desde la boca hasta el cuello de lo que parecía más un trapo sucio que una camiseta. Julia sintió un nudo cerrándole la boca del estómago, pero no se quedó para ser devorada por aquella cosa. 

Giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia las barras metálicas donde se ataban las bicis. Las manos le temblaban, por lo que le costó Dios y ayuda abrir el maldito candado. Acababa de soltar la bicicleta cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo gruñido, pero aquella vez más cerca. Se echó a un lado sin volverse y observó al supuesto zombie caer sobre su bicicleta, que produjo un ruido estridente al chocar contra el asfalto. Maldijo entre dientes y miró a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle, pero no encontró nada. El bicho ya se había levantado y se movía de nuevo hacia ella, pero Julia fue más rápida: abrió su mochila de un tirón, agarró con todas sus fuerzas el grueso tomo de medicina legal y lo estampó contra la cabeza del bicho, escuchando un fuerte crac. Completamente fuera de sí, siguió golpeando la destrozada cabeza hasta que de ella sólo quedaron un charco de sangre, trozos de cráneo y un montón de sesos putrefactos. 

No fue consciente de la sangre que le manchaba tanto la cara como la ropa ni del hecho de que todos sus libros y carpetas estaban esparcidos por el suelo; sólo podía pensar en el caos que estaba teniendo a su alrededor y en que tenía que llegar a casa. Se permitió unos segundos para analizar la situación: la gente corría de un lado a otro entre alaridos, y más cosas como la que ella acababa de destrozar se arrastraban tras ellos, gruñendo y arrastrando los pies. Julia cerró su mochila como pudo y se montó en su bicicleta sin pedalear.

Durante los diez minutos que duró el trayecto, Julia pedaleó como nunca había pedaleado en su vida. Se mantuvo todo el tiempo en calles amplias para poder ver así si algún bicho se acercaba a ella. Cuando al fin avistó su edificio, saltó de la bicicleta dejando que el vehículo se estampase contra un contenedor de basura. Sacó las llaves a toda prisa pero no le hicieron falta, pues el portal estaba abierto. Subió las escaleras con el corazón en un puño y dando gracias a Dios por vivir en un primer piso. La puerta de su casa sí estaba cerrada y, de nuevo, el pulso le temblaba tanto que necesitó usar las dos manos para acertar en la cerradura. Giró la llave despacio y entreabrió la puerta, esperando los segundos reglamentarios para evitar sustos indeseados. No ocurrió nada. 

Se deslizó al interior de la vivienda y cerró la puerta con llave, echando los dos cerrojos que la protegían. Aguzó el oído a la espera de gruñidos, pero nada. La única luz procedía de cuarto de baño. Dejó las llaves sobre un pesado mueble que después empujó hasta colocar frente a la puerta a modo de seguro. Tuvo que apretar los dientes y hacer un gran esfuerzo para mover aquel mastodonte, pero dio gracias a la dueña del piso por haberlo dejado allí.

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, pero aquella vez sí encontró un arma decente, el bastón de madera con punta afilada que había traído de su visita a España. Pasó la mano por el cordón para asegurarlo y avanzó despacio hacia el baño, intentando no hacer ruido al caminar. 

La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que se limitó a espiar por la rendija. Abrió la puerta de golpe y dejó caer el bastón al descubrir la escena: Anna, su compañera de piso y amiga desde hacía un año y medio estaba sentada en el fondo de la bañera, cubierta de sangre y con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Julia corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló en el suelo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con las manos.

—Anna —susurró—, ¿qué ha pasado?

La chica no podía parar de llorar. Se sujetaba contra el antebrazo una toalla cubierta de sangre y mascullaba cosas inteligibles, por lo que Julia tuvo que apartarle la toalla con cuidado hasta ver por qué lloraba: una enorme herida con forma de dientes le adornaba el antebrazo. 

—¡Mierda! —gritó, poniéndose en pie de golpe y dando una patada al retrete.

—Julia… —la llamó Anna con la voz gangosa por los sollozos— tú sabes de estas cosas… dime qué tengo que hacer…

Era cierto, Julia sabía de aquellas cosas. En su adolescencia había pasado mucho tiempo con los frikis del instituto, el grupo de chicos que disfrutaba leyendo cómics y jugando a videojuegos. Tras ver su primera película de zombies, La noche de los muertos vivientes, su mejor amigo y ella habían trazado un plan de acción en caso de apocalipsis zombie, al que habían llamado “Protocolo A.Z”. Y, precisamente por toda la cultura del gore y lo zombie que había consumido, sabía que cosas como aquella no tenían solución. De modo que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: mentir.

—Shh, calma… —se arrodilló junto a Anna y le acarició el cabello húmedo— Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es limpiarte eso.

Sacó el pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que llevaba en aquel baño desde que ambas se mudaron. Sacó agua oxigenada, algodón y un rollo de venda autoadhesiva. Dio a Anna una toalla limpia para que la mordiera. 

Tras unos angustiosos minutos, Anna tenía el brazo desinfectado y envuelto en una venda cuidadosamente enrollada. Julia le dijo que por la mañana verían qué hacer y le dio unos potentes somníferos que habían pertenecido a la anciana dueña del piso. La acompañó a su dormitorio, la ayudó a ponerse ropa cómoda y la metió en la cama. Aguardó unos minutos hasta que la respiración de su amiga se ralentizó.

Se puso en marcha de nuevo. Rebuscó todos los rincones de su dormitorio hasta dar con la pequeña libreta en que Dan y ella habían establecido su protocolo y arrancó la hoja con la lista de todo lo que debía meter en una mochila. En pocos minutos, la enorme mochila negra que utilizaba para ir de acampada estaba llena de todo lo necesario: latas de comida, bricks con caldo de verduras, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un neceser con un cantidad ingente de tampones y compresas. El siguiente paso fue un pequeño arsenal de armas. Reunió todos los cuchillos y objetos de la casa que podrían serle útiles, entre ellos el bastón y varios palos de escoba. Rebuscando entre los armarios dio con un cinturón de herramientas que ajustó a su cadera y llenó de cuchillos. Con cinta aislante unió el cuchillo más grande y afilado al palo de escoba que más resistente le pareció. Por último, hizo un pequeño montón con jirones hechos con sus sábanas para usarlos como protección. Guardó tres rollos de cinta en la mochila. 

No fue hasta que se sentó en el suelo de su dormitorio que no se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido: el apocalipsis había empezado y ella estaba a dos estados de su madre y su hermanastro, la única familia que tenía. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero no tenía señal. 

—De puta madre —masculló lanzando el móvil contra la cama.

Se puso en pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y terminó de llenar la mochila con un par de mudas de ropa cómoda y resistente. 

Cuando al fin la mochila estaba tan llena que apenas podía cerrarla, la dejó sobre el suelo y se echó en la cama, exhausta. Los ojos le picaban y le ardían todos los músculos del cuerpo, tanto por la tensión y el miedo como por la intensa carrera en bicicleta desde la biblioteca. Sintió que el nudo del estómago se le subía al pecho y, asustada y obligándose a respirar pausadamente, se tumbó de lado abrazándose las piernas hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con sus pechos; no era momento para tener un ataque de ansiedad. Sin querer, se quedó dormida.

 

* * *

 

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el sollozante rostro de Anna demostrándole que el apocalipsis no había sido un sueño. 

Se frotó los ojos y se incorporó lentamente, intentando despejarse. Las farolas seguían iluminando la calle, pero el cielo comenzaba a clarear. Se pasó una mano por la melena, enredada. 

—Voy a morirme, ¿verdad? —preguntó Anna. Julia no la miró, ni respondió, pero la chica la entendió. Se pasó unos cuantos mechones de cabello rubio tras la oreja y se secó el rostro con las manos, aguantando los sollozos. Se puso en pie de pronto— Llévate mi coche —masculló aún con la voz temblorosa—, tiene el depósito lleno y aún no tiene muchos kilómetros… aguantará hasta Atlanta… tu madre vive allí, ¿no? —Julia asintió— Entonces cógelo. Las llaves están en mi bolso. Llévate mi pistola, está debajo de la cama en una caja con munición —Julia alzó una ceja—. Me la regaló mi padre cuando vine a vivir aquí, dice que… decía —sacudió la cabeza, secándose de nuevo las lágrimas— que una chica sola por la calle necesita una pistola —Julia se puso en pie para encararla.

—Anna, no puedo…

—Sí, sí puedes —Anna parecía desquiciada, pues todavía lucía en la cara el maquillaje del día anterior—. Un zombie de esos me mordió mientras volvía a casa y ahora voy a morirme… yo no necesito ni la pistola ni el coche —Julia fue a replicar, pero los ojos de su compañera de piso le suplicaban que aceptase. Finalmente, asintió—. Está aparcado justo en la puerta, no sé ni cómo lo conseguí —sonrió bajo las lágrimas y se sorbió la nariz. Volvió a ponerse seria y la miró a los ojos—. Pero tengo que pedirte algo a cambio.

—Claro, lo que sea… —se apresuró Julia.

—Esto va a doler, ¿verdad? —Julia asintió, intuyendo por dónde iba a ir el asunto— Entonces mátame. He visto 28 Days Later, sé cómo va esto. Pégame un tiro en la cabeza y no dejes que sufra… —Julia se alejó de ella, alucinada. No podía estar pidiéndole aquello— Julia, por favor —la expresión de sus ojos era, de nuevo, suplicante—. Yo lo haría por ti —Julia suspiró de nuevo, abatida.

—Está bien. Pero hagamos algo antes.

Sacó el paquete de tabaco de Anna y encendió un cigarillo para cada una. También abrió la botella de vino que habían guardado para Año Nuevo. Fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, que lo de el brazo de Anna era sólo un rasguño y que fuera no estaba teniendo lugar el fin del mundo, las dos amigas fumaron y bebieron. Amaneció cuando Julia terminó su cigarrillo. 

—Está bien. ¿Dónde quieres que sea? 

—En mi cama —Julia asintió y se puso en pie. 

Sacó las llaves del coche de Anna, desenterró la caja que contenía la pistola y una buena cantidad de munición de la oscuridad bajo su cama y metió una única bala en la recámara. Era un revólver sencillo, como el que había adquirido su hermanastro en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad. Acompañó a Anna al dormitorio y la ayudó a tumbarse.

No sabía cómo coño hacer aquello. Era una firme defensora de la eutanasia, pero con el término comprendido como una inyección y no como un maldito tiro en la cabeza. Meditó unos segundos. El ruido de la pistola de seguro atraería a los zombies, y la primera regla para sobrevivir era precisamente no atraer a los zombies. De modo que esperó a que el vino y los somníferos hiciesen efecto en Anna, se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y colocó la almohada entre su sien y el cañón. Contó hasta diez, volvió a contar y, cuando ya había perdido la cuenta, apretó el gatillo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba llorando desde antes de que Anna se durmiese. 

Se secó el rostro con la manga, diciéndose que debía alegrarse de que su amiga no hubiese sufrido, de no haber atraído a los zombies con el ruido de la pistola, pero simplemente no podía alegrarse. La pared rosa ahora lucía un extraño patrón dibujado con la sangre de Anna y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

—Para —masculló—, para. Ahora no.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, se puso en pie. Se cambió la ropa sucia de sangre y sudor por unos leggins cálidos y una camiseta de manga corta que se cubrió con una chaqueta militar que había sido de su padrastro, se abrochó el cinturón de herramientas y se enrolló los jirones que antes habían sido sus sábanas en las pantorrillas y el antebrazo izquierdo, para poder usarlo de escudo en caso de que algún bicho se lanzase sobre ella.

No miró atrás cuando salió de su casa, ni cuando salió del edificio. Tras echar una rápida ojeada a la calle y comprobar que estaba vacía, corrió hacia el coche mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro en un torrente desbordado. Echó los pestillos, lanzó la mochila sobre el asiento del copiloto y puso el coche en marcha. Tal y como había dicho Anna, el depósito estaba lleno, pero dudaba mucho que le durase hasta Atlanta, donde vivían su madre y hermanastro y de donde ella se había marchado para estudiar Criminología. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haberse conformado con la universidad de allí… Se secó de nuevo el rostro y pisó el acelerador, dispuesta a salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

 

* * *

 

Al parecer, la ciudad al completo había tenido la misma idea, por lo que en aquellos momentos los coches se amontonaban en la salida a la autopista. Julia maldijo por lo bajo, pues todo aquel ruido -motores, gente gritando, gente inteligente dando con fuerza al cláxon- iba a atraer a más bichos.

Julia salió del coche, cerrró tras de sí y se dedicó a dar un par de vueltas al atasco. Sus ojos se iban con cada familia que veía metida en un coche y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a deslizarse por su rostro. Las secó con la manga.

Un agudo alarido la hizo ponerse de nuevo en marcha. Miró a toda velocidad en la dirección de la que procedía del ruido: una mujer estaba siendo devorada viva por uno de los bichos y sus gritos de dolor seguían atrayendo más. Julia maldijo por lo bajo y volvió al interior del coche, de donde cogió su mochila. Miró en todas direcciones, notando que su pulso se aceleraba y comenzaba la ya conocida sensación de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. 

Los bichos seguían llegando, sin duda atraídos por los gritos de la gente que corría de un lado a otro, despavorida, y por los potentes pitidos de los claxons. Aferró su arma, sintiéndose ridícula con un cuchillo atado a un palo de escoba, y consideró todas sus opciones en apenas medio segundo. No podía huir en coche porque la gente seguía taponando las salidas de la ciudad, pero tampoco podía huir porque no sabía de ningún lugar donde pudiera estar a salvo de los bichos. En dos segundos decidió cuál era la mejor opción: esconderse. 

Divisó una furgoneta a apenas veinte metros de ella, por lo que asió su arma con fuerza y corrió hacia allí. Un bicho se cruzó con ella, girándose para mirarla desde sus ojos cubiertos con una desagradable capa blanca. El bicho se lanzó hacia ella con los dientes por delante, pero Julia fue más rápida: enarboló el arma, haciédola girar entre sus manos, y la clavó en la cabeza del zombie, arrancándole un gruñido. Se distrajo unos segundos al observar lo fácil que había sido atravesar el hueso de su cráneo. No le había sorprendido el poder destrozar una cabeza con su libro de medicina forense, pues era un volumen muy grueso, pero un cráneo no debería haber sido tan fácil de atravesar. 

En aquellos pocos segundos de distracción, otro bicho se acercó a ella. Escuchó su gruñido al mismo tiempo que notaba su desagradable mano tocándole el brazo. Se giró con un alarido y clavó el cuchillo en la sien del bicho, donde lo dejó ensartado. Agarró los tirantes de su mochila y corrió hacia la furgoneta, que, para su infinita alegría, estaba abierta. Abrió las portezuelas y echó un rápido vistazo a su interior: limpio. La furgoneta estaba llena de cajas con libros, por lo que cerró rápidamente las puertas y amontonó un par de cajas contra ella, para que cayesen sobre los bichos si alguno de ellos era tan inteligente como para abrirla. 

La cabina del conductor, abierta, estaba separada de la parte trasera por una gruesa rejilla que de seguro aguantaría. Julia amontonó más cajas contra ella, abriendo un espacio en el interior de la furgoneta y ocultándola de la vista y se acurrucó entre las dos pilas de cajas, tiritando de miedo.

No fue consciente del tiempo que transcurría a su alrededor. Seguía oyendo los gritos de la gente, el llanto de niños asustados y los gruñidos de los bichos, pero ella parecía haberse aislado de todo. Dejó que las lágrimas se deslizasen por su rostro hasta formar un pequeño charco en el suelo de la furgo, pero ningún ruido salió de sus labios. A pesar de que el cinturón de herramientas se clavaba en su cadera y notaba la pistola entre su muslo y el suelo, no se movió ni un poco en las horas que pasó allí dentro. Volvió a quedarse dormida.

No vio ni un ápice de luz cuando despertó, todavía acurrucada entre las cajas en el interior de la furgoneta. Le costó despejarse. Sentía la cabeza pesada y los músculos agarrotados, sin duda por la incómoda postura en que había dormido. Miró a su alrededor en busca de su palo de escoba, pero entonces recordó que lo había dejado incrustado en el cráneo de un bicho. Maldijo en voz baja. Llevó la mano a su cinturón, de donde extrajo el cuchillo largo y fino que Anna y ella habían usado siempre para cortar la sandía. Aferró el mango con fuerza y apartó unas cuantas cajas hasta ser capaz de abrir la puerta y escurrirse por el hueco. Dejando la puerta abierta para refugiarse allí de nuevo en caso de peligro, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, pero no vio ni oyó a ningún bicho. Estudió la situación: había cadáveres por todas partes que, de seguro, se levantarían de un momento a otro. También había muchos coches, y se jugaba la mano izquierda a que la mitad de ellos todavía tenían la llave puesta en el contacto. Pero no le servían de mucho teniendo en cuenta que se había formado un auténtico tapón en aquella maldita autopista. 

Avistó su escoba en el mismo sitio que la había dejado, a unos veinte metros y clavada en la cabeza del bicho. Corrió hacia allí y sacó el arma, limpiando el filo del cuchillo en lo que había sido la ropa del sujeto. Contuvo una arcada cuando el olor a sesos podridos le atacó la nariz.

—Tengo que conseguir una puta mascarilla —murmuró, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones. Lógicamente, no vio ninguna mascarilla.

Dedicó unos minutos a considerar sus opciones. Podía seguir su camino bosque a través, pero sus días de girl-scout habían quedado muy atrás y ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo usar una brújula, tampoco podía coger un coche porque ir por el bosque tampoco era una opción. Decidió que lo mejor era avanzar hacia el inicio del atasco y meterse en el primer coche que le sirviese para avanzar algunos kilómetros. Pero no de noche. Volvió a la furgoneta, rebuscó entre las cajas hasta dar con una manta vieja y llena de pelusa y la echó al suelo. Se deshizo de la mochila, las deportivas y el cinturón de herramientas, pero se dejó el revólver muy cerca. Al contrario que hacía apenas unas horas, le costó mucho dormirse, pero enterró el rostro entre los brazos cruzados y, tras contener un nuevo ataque de ansiedad, logró dejarse llevar por el sueño.

 

* * *

 

Un bicho la despertó apretando su asqueroso rostro contra la rejilla. Julia se incorporó en el interior de la furgoneta, aferró su palo de escoba y trató de acertar a través de uno de los huecos.

—Cállate —le gruñó.

Después de dos intentos logró clavar el cuchillo en su ojo, haciendo que un poco de sangre negruzca que salpicase el rostro. Se limpió cagándose en todo.

En apenas dos minutos se había despejado del todo, se había abrochado de nuevo el cinturón de herramientas, se había colgado la mochila y llevaba la pistola bien sujeta en uno de los huecos del cinto. Miró su reloj de pulsera: las nueve de la mañana, una hora tan buena como cualquier otra para huir del apocalipsis.

Echó a andar.


End file.
